


Things That Occurred To Henry Before His Morning Coffee

by blythechild



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Deductions, Drabble, Drinking, Food, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Internal Monologue, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Morgan probably couldn't stop thinking if he tried...</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This drabble is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Occurred To Henry Before His Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 3-sentence fill for the prompt "observation" on comment_fic over on Livejournal.

The East River tastes worse with every passing year and I am increasingly concerned that slow-acting toxic shock may eventually claim me due to all of my resurrections.

Abraham's souffles, on the other hand, may be the most perfect creation in both this world and any other from which I am banned.

This morning, I met Jo at a dubious defenestration ('death by misadventure' is such a lazy explanation) and when she spoke, I suddenly realized that it was the first time that I failed to detect alcohol on her breath.


End file.
